


Mako Eyes

by gxthclaudia



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxthclaudia/pseuds/gxthclaudia
Summary: The number of distressing events that Cloud has gone through is extensive. As a result, it's going to take a lot of work to get him into a better state of mind, but even the smallest acts of changing an associated negative into a warming positive is something he'll accept with all of his love.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Mako Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be honest, this was pretty self-indulgent and was inspired from a conversation i had with a friend today, so i hope others can enjoy it also!

Unfortunately, there was an abundance of things that could drive Cloud into a panicked state with ease, some more obscure than others. More specifically, the term “mako eyes” happened to be one of them; upon hearing it, it could easily launch him into a spiral as the image of a certain silver-haired man would inevitably obstruct his consciousness. Generally, it came to be something that he had always associated with Sephiroth, as well as Cloud’s former position as a SOLDIER for years to come. 

Upon finding this out, (y/n) was determined to turn his negatives into positives for as long as he was willing to work with them. It was obvious to everyone except Cloud that he currently struggled with feelings of emotional turmoil and trauma due to the events he had endured over the years. Because of this, dealing with these issues hadn’t always been so simple for him, even going so far as to deny help or treatment as he was convinced it would do nothing for him, trying to reiterate the fact that he was fine . (Y/N) and others undoubtedly never believed him, but they still inevitably gave him the benefit of the doubt as to not pressure him into doing something he was uncomfortable with.

So, what better way than to chip at it with associations?

Bar the sugarcoating, it was rough. At least, it was at first.

Lazing together in the flower field near their house, this had proved to be one of their favorite shared pastimes when the both of them craved a well-deserved break from the hectic happenings in their personal lives. It was the same position everytime-- (y/n) sitting upright, sometimes leaning back against a tree if they were more worn out that day, and Cloud lying down as his head found its rightful place onto their lap, all the while (y/n) picked the nearby flowers from around them to place into his hair. He objected to the action at first, but over the course of a few months he found himself enjoying the familiarity in their touch, eventually initiating it more often than not. At times, he even picked out the flowers for them to use. Of course, his excuse for doing so was, “I’m just making it easier for you.”

As (y/n) brushed the blonde bangs away to get a clearer look at him, they couldn’t help but admire the way the setting sun amplified the stunning blue of his eyes. Seeing him get flustered over how long their gaze lay on him, they stifled a laugh as they resumed their action of plaiting the flowers into his hair. They couldn’t help but make eye contact with him once more, deciding that now was better than ever to enact the start of their plan.

“Do you know how stunning you are? I adore you,  _ mako eyes _ .”

Clouds’ expression warped into one of confusion, unsure of whether to panic or to feel comforted by the words of the other. He swallowed the forming lump in his throat as he began to feel restless, shaking his head slightly as he began to sit himself up out of natural defense. Seeing the panic start to set in his eyes, (y/n) gently pulled him to them, shushing him as they ran soft fingers through his hair. “You’re okay. Breathe with me, Cloud.” Over the course of their relationship, there were many instances where Cloud had been thrown into one of his panicked states for one reason or another, so learning to help him cope with it became a priority that proved to be easier as they both slowly learned what did and didn’t work.

(Y/N) felt the weight of the other gradually lean into them as his head found its place onto their chest. Continuing the consistent pace of their fingers through this hair, they leaned over to place a kiss onto his forehead, feeling content as it evoked a small grunt from him. They could tell he was still shaken up despite him trying his best to mask it, but they would take what they could get. They averted their eyes to the field that lay around them, humming, “I didn’t mean to make you panic. Honestly, I wanted to ask your thoughts on forming the nickname into something positive for you, instead of something that makes you.. well, freak out. Would you be willing to work with me on this?”

He was silent for a moment before mumbling an agreement, albeit begrudgingly. “Whatever you want.”

The resulting times from there on became easier on the both of them. The nickname would first come up during tender moments where Cloud was in a comfortable state of mind, but would gradually shift to arriving in casual conversation. It was a genuine process, but it eventually came to the point where Cloud accepted the new nickname, silently savoring the feeling of warmth it gave him.

He could get used to turning the negatives into positives more often.


End file.
